


Is that the Canadian TV show?

by YourOwnGayAunt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lost girl reference, Orphan black reference, Wynonna Earp reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: Sara and Ava watch Orphan black
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 30





	Is that the Canadian TV show?

,,Ok, so what are we watching today?" Ava asked as she fell next to Sara on the bed. ,,Well, I was thinking about watching the Canadian show Orphan black, I have heard great things about it." Ava thought for a moment. ,,Is that the show about the badass bisexual succubus?" Sara smiled ,,No, that’s Lost girl, but I certainly wouldn’t mind watching that with you." Sara winked. ,,Yeah we’ll definitely watch Lost girl at some point so wait which one is this? Is it the one where there are the two sisters and a hot redhead cop who fight demons?" Ava looked slightly more confused and Sara shook her head. ,,Nope, that’s Wynonna Earp and we’ll definitely watch that too. No, Orphan black is the show about clones.” Ava thought for a moment. ,,Baby, I’m not sure that’s a good idea…” Sara frowned. ,,I’m sorry I shouldn’t have suggested it I just …” Ava stopped her, ,,but it could be interesting, I mean might as well give it a try, right?” At that Sara grinned happily, gave Ava a kiss on the cheek and put “Natural selection” on.

After watching the first episode

,,Well, what did you think?” Sara asked. ,,That was interesting, I do want to know more, about what’s going on and Felix seems nice…” Ava said thoughtfully. ,,What, you don’t like Sarah?” Sara wiggled her eyebrows and Ava sighed. ,,She doesn’t seem like a great mom, I like you though,” She kissed Sara and cuddled up to her, ,,So are we watching the next episode?” Sara chuckled. Ava nodded and kissed Sara’s cheekbone. ,,Yes, we are,”

After binging the entirety of all five seasons

,,Whoa, that was a roller coaster,” Ava comments while the end credits of “To right the wrongs of many” and Sara agrees. ,,Yeah it was and I gotta say Tatiana Maslany is next level.” she says and looks at Ava. ,,Yeah, they were all so distinctive... Cosima is the best, though, right?” Ava raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend and Sara smirked. ,,I like Sarah,” she said with a twinkle in her eye and kissed her girlfriend. 


End file.
